El Torneo FFWC
by YoSoyElRey10
Summary: Un nuevo torneo sera llevado acabo, equipos de todo el mundo, pero esta vez podran incuir chicas en los equipos. Nuevos Rivales, Nuevos Amigos, ¿Nuevos Amores? ¿y porque no?. Que sorpresas le deparan a Endo y los demas en este nuevo torneo.
1. Chapter 1

Comentarista 1: Bienvenidos Todos! Al Sorteo Del Futbol Frontier World Cup! Donde 16 equipos buscaran la supremacía global.

Comentarista 2: Así es 16 equipos competirán pero solo uno podre coronarse como campeón. Representantes de España, Inglaterra, Italia, Alemania, Corea, Estados Unidos, Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, Congo, Mexico, Portugal, Francia, Holanda, Costa de Marfil, Japon. Todos estos equipos, algunos con experiencia en el FFI, otros nuevos pero todo pinta a que será un gran torneo.

Comentarista1: una de las novedades es que los equipos ahora podrán incluir Seleccionados del sexo femenino.

Comentarista 2: vaya que interesante.

Comentarista 1: mira el sorteo acaba de dar inicio.

Maestro de Ceremonias: Bienvenidos sean todos al sorteo de grupos del Torneo FFWC. Bien que comienze el sorteo

(El maestro de ceremonias saco 4 esferas de una tómbola.)

M: Bien tenemos el grupo Emperadores De Argentina, The Káiser´s De Alemania, La Garra de Uruguay, The Unicorn de Estados Unidos

(De la Tombola salen otras 4 esferas.)

En el Grupo 2: El Gigante de Mexico, Orpheus de Italia, Rose Griffon de Francia, The Elephants de Costa de Marfil.

(Salen 4 esferas de nuevo)

En el Grupo 3 tenemos a: The Kingdom de Brasil, Fire Dragon de Corea, Little Giant del Congo, Knight´s Of Queen de Inglaterra.

(las ultimas 4 esferas)

La Roja de España, La naranja Mecanica de Holanda, The Mágic de Portugal y por ultimo los campeones y representantes de Japon, Inazuma Japon.

Comentarista1: has visto eso que grupo mas apretado.

Comentarista 2: tienes razón esperemos que la roja pueda brindarnos ese espectáculo que saben mostrar.

Comentarista 1: Con 2 genios de la generación de futbol Como lo son Xavier Creus y Andy Luján, la Roja no debería tener problemas.

Comentarista 2: No deberías descartar al Astro Portugués Cristian Robeiro. Esa es la apuesta de Portugal. El Muchacho esta llamado a ser la próxima gran estrella en Portugal.

Comentarista 1: Lo se pero que me dices de Holanda y su Centrocampista Arjen Schneider, Si bien No consiguieron participar en el FFI, Pueden venir Preparados con su nuevo comandante.

Comentarista 2: Tienes Mucha Razon No solo ellos Jugadores Como Mac Roniejo, Hide Nakata, Fidio Aldena, Rococo Urupa, Edgar Valtinas, entre otros. No hay duda este deberá ser…

CIUDAD INAZUMA

Endo: El Mejor torneo de todos!

Mientras en el club de Futbol Raimon, todos los miembros del equipo de habían reunido, después de la practica.

Aki: Tranquilo Endo! Antes se tiene que definir el equipo de 18 jugadores que iran al FFWC!

Endo: Aki no puedo esperar mañana darán las listas de 22 jugadores que Jugaran el partido de selección al FFWC!

Kido: Tan emocionado como siempre verdad Endo!

Haruna: Bueno capitán recuerde que en este torneo también podrán participar chicas!

Endo: Eso lo hace mas interesante, debe haber muchas personas nuevas que también compartan el sentimiento por el futbol!

Goenji: Recuerda Endo Nada nos garantiza un lugar!

Endo: eso lo se, por eso es que debemos esforzarnos al máximo!

Kabeyama: Prometo esforzarme por un lugar en el equipo capitán.

Endo: me parece perfecto, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros!

…..Al Dia Siguiente

Endo: Cielos que tarde es hoy dan las listas de jugadores para el partido

Endo se cambio lo mas rápido posible y se dirigio a toda velocidad a la escuela! Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo y pudo ver a un maestro colocando las listas de convocados.

Goenji: Endo!

Aperecio siendo acompañado por Kido!

Kido: ¿Ya has visto las listas?

Endo: no, aun no, ¿Qué les parece si la miramos a la de 3?

Goenji: me parece bien

Kido: de acuerdo

Endo: uno

Goenji: dos

Kido: tres

LISTA DE CONVOCADOS

1.-MAMORU ENDO (GK)

2.-TACHIMUKAI YUUKI (GK)

3.-KABEYAMA HEIGOROU (DF)

4.-SHIROU FUBUKI (DF/DL)

5.-TOBITAKA SEIYA (DF)

6.-TSUNAMI JOUSUKE (DF)

7.-KII FUMIKO (DF)

8.-ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU (DF)

9.-TOUCHI AI (DF)

10.-YUUTO KIDO (MC)

11.-YAGAMI REINA (MC)

12.-FUDOU AKIO (MC)

13.-SAGINUMA OSAMU (MC)

14.-MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI (MC)

15.-KIYAMA HIROTO (DL/MC)

16.-YAMINO KAGETO (DL)

17.-SOMEOKA RYUUGO (DL)

18.-GOUENJI SHUUYA (DL)

19.-UTSUNOMIYA TORAMARU (DL)

20.-JIROU SAKUMA (DL)

21.-SUMERAGI MAKI (DL)

22-URABE RIKA

LOS NUMEROS QUE APARECEN NO SERAN UTILIZADOS EN LA DORSAL DEL PARTIDO DE SELECCIÓN. EL PARTIDO SE LLEVARA ACABO EN EL ESTADIO FUTBOL FRONTERA. EL PROXIMO LUNES Y LOS EQUIPOS DEBERAN FORMARSE EL DIA DE MAÑANA.

Endo:asi que esta es la lista de convocados al partido de preselección.

Kido: me sorprende que no llamaran a todos los que participamos en el FFI

Gouenji : Tal parece que la competencia será dura.

Endo: incluso llamaron a Osamu.

Gouenji: Parece que volveremos a ver a Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Kido: no solo ellos, Sakuma y Fudou también aparecen en la lista.

Endo: y Otros mas que no creo haber oído antes, Reina Yagami, Sumeragi Maki, Touchi Ai.

Gouenji: Tienes Razon, sin embargo es otra razón mas para no confiarnos.

Kido: tienes razón.

Endo: Solo nos queda esperar a mañana

Kido: por ahora creo que ir a clases es lo mejor.

…..

Mientras tanto en otras partes del mundo el resto de los equipos también se preparaban para el torneo, jugadores de todos los países invitados se alistaban para el evento.

Ciudad de Mexico, Estadio Coloso de Santa Úrsula

Narrador: Este ah sido uno de los partidos mas duros que hemos visto para nuestra selección The Giants se enfrenta a The Unicorn de Estados Unidos.

Katsuya Ichinose se libra de la barrida de Zavala y se dispone a encarar a la defensa.

¿?: No pasaras. BARRIDA CULÉ (Parecido a la técnica de polvo de diamante y prominence pero los pies del jugador se rodean de un aura Blaugrana)

Narrador: Pero que buena defensa del capitán Ralph Marcos.(de cabello corto peinado de lado, cuerpo delgado, piel bronceada)

Marcos: Santos ¡allá va! (le pasa el balón a un jugador con el cabello parecido al de kido pero de color negro, de piel morena y cuerpo delgado)

Narrador: Santos recibe el balón pero parece que 3 defensores de Unicorn intentan frenarlo.

Santos: No lo creo. MAGIC DRIBLE! (bombea el balón y se divide en 3 mientras santos pasa a la defensa y cae en uno solo del otro lado)Balcazar! Hazlo Entrar!

Narrador: Balcazar(un jugador de estatura media, cabello corto castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes) , el goleador estrella de The giants recibe el balón.

Balcazar: "_Enfrentar al resto del mundo, jugadores de gran talla internacional, prepárense para el goleador estrella del equipo mexicano, Javier Balcazar"_. Este balón entrara. DEVIL BOOST! (Hace el mismo movimiento que el tiro de midorikawa, el balón se cubre de un aura roja, pero antes de tirar de un mortal hacia atrás)

Billy Rapid: lo detendré. FLASH UPPER. ahhhhh

Narrador: GOOOOOOOOOL, y es el final del partido Mexico derrota a Estados Unidos por 4-2

Santos: Buen Gol Balcazar!

Balcazar: esto es solo el comienzo.

ESTADIO VICENTE CALDERON, ESPAÑA.

Narrador: GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!, es un gol mas por parte de Kid Torres que marca con su tiro especial. Una gran jugada por parte del Dúo conocidos como "el motor" y "el cerebro" que termina en un gol de su goleador Kid Torres.

Creus: Buen Gol Torres.

Torres: se las debo no habría podido pasar a la defensa de no ser por ti y por Andy.

Luján: No ah sido nada, pero hay rivales allá afuera esperando por nosotros.

Creus: Así es, desde que fuimos llamados al equipo nacional prometimos que iríamos por el resto del mundo.

Los 3: ¡y así será!

ITALIA, ESTADIO JUVENTUS

Narrador: Pero que duelo estamos viendo los Capitanes de Orpheus y The Magic están teniendo un duelo personal, el marcador esta empatado a uno quien se impondrá.

Nakata: No creas que me dare por vencido.

Robeiro: JAJA, mide tus palabras estas frente a una deidad del soccer.

Nakata: eso lo veremos.

INGLATERRA, ESTADIO WEMBLEY

EXCALIBUR!

Narrador: el Tiro del Delantero ingles parece que se incrustara en la portería alemana.

John Reuen: Facil. MURO DE BERLIN! (el arquero golpea el suelo y aparece un gran muro de concreto)

Narrador: impresionante el arquero de Alemania detiene el tiro con mucha facilidad

Reuen: Esto no es nada, ya quiero enfrentarme al mundo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN PUNTO DE JAPON.

Kudou: debido a un problema de salud me temo que no podre dirigir al combinado japonés, entrenador Hibiki.

Hibiki: No te preocupes Kudou.

Kudou: pero ya encontré a mi remplazo, puedes pasar.

….

Y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo

Tienen algún personaje femenino para incluirlo en los equipos ya mencionados se tomaran en cuenta las opiniones de todos.

En el siguiente capitulo se darán a conocer las listas de seleccionados de Inazuma Japon y (con algo de esfuerzo) la del resto de los equipos.

Bueno sin mas que agregar

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí dejando el capitulo 2, gracias por mandarme los OC, aunque no podre incluirlos de inicio, aunque si lo prefieren pueden ser incluidos en las selecciones de España, Portugal, Holanda, México, Alemania, Corea o Neo Japan (planeo utilizarlo pero necesito un OC para que se el/la nuevo/a Capitán/a del equipo. Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo.

OPENING

daijobu shinbai sunna  
sono omoi yari ga mune ni shimite gutto kita-!

GOOD.. GOOD

butsukari awa na kerya zero nomanma  
daisetsu na (mono) kara me esochisuna  
shinrai de kiru nagama ya zenryoku de butsukatta raibaru ga

ima no jinbun wo sasaeteru  
mirai no jibun wo tsukutteru  
fuan ya nayami ni obieteru boku ni  
hitori shyanai to oshieteru

hon ki dewa kara atte raibaru kara tomodachi ni  
tagai hon nete katari atte dekita! kataku! atsui!  
hon dou no yuujyou

attakai kimochi ni natta!  
nani genai sono yasashi sani  
mune ga dondon atsunatte kokoro ga karukunatte  
shinjirareru sourumeito  
hon ki de ierunda (arigatou)

daijobu shinbai sunna  
sono omoi yari ga mune ni shimite gutto kita-!

….. ….

Capitulo 2: La nueva Selección Japonesa

Era un hermoso día en ciudad inazuma, perfecto para que nuestro capitán favorito juegue al futbol, aunque para el cualquier día es bueno.

La mama de Endo entro a su habitación por la mañana para despertarlo como hacia todas las mañanas, procurando que no se le hiciera tarde para sus deberes.

Mamoru, levántate de una buena vez- le dijo su mama en tono de reproche- estas ya no son horas de dormir.

Cinco minutos más- dijo el portero entre sueños.

¿No tenias que ir hoy a eso la selección juvenil?- le dijo su madre

Endo despertó de golpe al recordar que , una vez mas, se le había hecho tarde.

Rayos, otra vez no- dijo levantándose de golpe.

El desayuno esta listo date prisa o llegaras tarde-dijo su madre mientras salía de la habitación.

Gracias mama- dijo Endo mientras comenzaba a buscar sus cosas.

Se arreglo con el uniforme del Raimon a toda velocidad y bajo a la cocina para engullir su desayuno.

Mamoru ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre comer de esa manera?- le reprocho su madre

Lo siento mama-dijo terminando- pero me tengo que ir o no podre jugar el partido de selección.

Endo salio de su casa a toda velocidad, había muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, sabia que es dia era importante puesto que darían la lista de los equipos para el partido de selección, deseaba volver a ver a Rococo, Fidio y los demás amigos que había hecho en el torneo anterior. Realmente le emocionaba mucho poder volver a jugar con ellos además que habría nuevos participantes. Endo estaba corriendo cuando sin querer choco con alguien. Se trataba de un chica y ambos cayeron al suelo. Endo se levanto primero para ayudar a levantarse a la chica que vestia de una manera muy casual traía unos pants y una sudadera color naranja.

Discúlpame no fue mi intención…- pero se callo al ver que era alguien conocido.

No te preocupes de seguro pensabas en futbol soccer ¿o me equivoco?...-

Pero si eres- dijo sorprendido viendo a la peli azul- ¡Ulvida!

¿Ulvida?- la chica rio un poco- hace mucho que nadie me llama así, mi verdadero nombre es Reina Yagami.

Entonces eso significa…-

Asi es- le dijo la chica sonriendo- yo también fui llamada para el partido de selección, pero parece que se me hizo tarde.

Ya veo, me da mucho gusto ver que sigues practicando futbol-dijo Endo sonriendo

Bien deberíamos dejar las conversaciones para después o no podremos ir al partido- dijo Ulvida

Tienes razón vamos-dijo Endo

Endo ya se había encontrado con alguien con quien había jugado futbol antes y eso que el torneo ni siquiera había comenzado, realmente haberse encontrado con Ulvida le emocionaba.

…

Asi que este es el Raimon- dijo la peliazul mientras se dirigía acompañada de Endo.

Si esta es la escuela Raimon- dijo Endo

Vaya realmente es como decían mis compañeros es genial-dijo la peliazul con emoción

-¿Verdad que si?-le dijo Endo

-Si te soy sincera me eh querido enfrentar al Raimon desde que jugamos la ultima vez, por eso estuve entrenando mucho.-dijo Yagami

-Ya veo- dijo Endo mientras entraban al gimnasio de la escuela y pudo ver a muchos conocidos

-¡Endo!- grito un chico de cabello rosado

-Tsunami, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Endo soniendo

-Parece que este año entrar a la selección será mas difícil- le dijo Tsunami mientras se percataba de la presencia de Reina.-oye tu no eres de…

-¿La academia alius?- completo Reina- Si, así es, me llamo Yagami Reina.

-Mucho gusto soy Jousuke Tsunami-dijo el surfista

Parece que este año hay nuevos jugadores en el partido de selección- dijo Kido haciendo su aparición acompañado de Sakuma.

¡Kido!- dijo Endo- si tienes razón.

¡Endo Mamoru!-Dijo un chico alto y delgado acercándose al grupo.

¡Saginuma!- expreso Endo

Esta vez luchare para ir contra al mundo- dijo Saginuma

Es perfecto- dijo Endo mirando a su alrededor había jugadores del Raimon, del Instituto Alíen, Del Instituto Imperial.

¡Hey Endo! –

Pero si son Hiroto y Midorikawa- dijo Endo emocionado

-Veo que ya te has topado con Reina, espero que le hayas tenido paciencia ya que puede ser un poco desesperante-dijo Midorikawa.

-Midorikawa, eres un…-dijo la peli azul comenzando perseguir al excapitán del tormenta géminis.

-Veo que este año también será interesante, eh ¿Endo?-expreso Hiroto sonriente

-Ya estoy ansioso-dijo Endo

-¡Capitán!- menciono un chico que venia arreglando su cabello

-Tobitaka, me da gusto verte- dijo Endo.

-Igualmente Capitán, eh estado entrenando para mejorar mis técnicas.-dijo Tobitaka

-Endo- dijo Rika acercándose- me da gusto volver a verlos.

-Rika también te consideraron para el partido- dijo Endo

-Asi es, pero no solo a mi hay otras chicas por aya.- menciono mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello morado.

-Ya veo, este torneo parece que será mas espectacular que el anterior- dijo Endo mientras se dirigía a saludar a la chica, pero Rika le detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- le dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Endo

-Bueno es que ella no le ah respondido a nadie de los que se le han acercado- dijo Rika sonriendo nerviosa

-Igual creo que no esta de más preguntar su nombre- dijo Endo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Oye disculpa pero me preguntaba si podrías decirme tu nombre- dijo Endo con su sonrisa característica.

La peli morada solo se limito a ignorarle.

-Bueno yo me llamo…

-Se quien eres, Endo Mamoru.- dijo con un tono frio- eres el capitán del Raimon.

-Bueno parece que ya sabes mi nombre- dijo Endo con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero yo no conozco el tuyo.

La chica suspiro que intentaba este chico.

¿Estas intentando ligarme?-dijo la chica en un tono frio.

-¿Qué?, No yo solo quería saber tu nombre-dijo Endo Rojo como tomate.

-Bien me llamo Touchi Ai- dijo la chica en un tono indiferente- y juego como defensa.

-Creo que ya te recuerdo, tu eras miembro de Polvo de Diamante ¿verdad?- dijo Endo con emoción

La chica solo asintió.

-Bien eso quiere decir que debes ser una gran jugadora- dijo Endo con emoción

Ai no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Endo, pero aun así había algo en ese chico que resultaba interesante, no estaba segura si era su optimismo o su constante intento por ser agradable. Pero ella no recibía un algo de un sujeto que no la conocía a diario, lo cual le causo un leve sonrojo.

-Endo-san-dijo Tachimukai mientras se acercaba junto a Fubuki.

-¡Tachimukai! ¡Fubuki! Cuanto tiempo-dijo Endo.

-Capitan, este año se ve que la competencia será muy dura, espero dar mi mayo esfuerzo por volver a luchar contra el mundo junto a usted- dijo Fubuki

-Endo, no creas que estare sentado en la banca este torneo, eh estado trabajando en una nueva técnica para poder superar tu God Catch.- menciono Tachimukai muy animado.

-Tampoco creas que me rendiré Tachimukai.- dijo Endo con una sonrisa

- ¡Fudou!- menciono Sakuma comenzando a perseguir al del mohicano.

Endo se percato de que dos chicas entraron al gimnasio hablando animadamente una tenia el cabello aqua con algunos mechones plateados, tez blanquecina y una chica de cabello color rosa oscuro y de tez oscura.

-Ellas también eran parte del Instituto Alien- dijo Ai en su tono monótono.

-Entonces ¿las conoces?- pregunto Endo

La chica asintió.

-Aunque sea solo de vista, realmente no me agrada mucho convivir con la gente- dijo Ai

Endo decidió omitir ese comentario y vio que también habían llegado Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Gouenji, Shadow y Someoka.

-¡Atención! Todos Reúnanse aquí- los llamo el entrenador Hibiki.-Bien parece que están todos, antes que nada déjenme presentarles a quien se encargara de entrenar a la Selección Japonesa. Puedes pasar.

Una mujer joven de aproximadamente 22 años entro al gimnasio, vestía unos jeans y unas deportivas rojas con una blusa color blanca y encima de ella una chaqueta de cuero negra. De cabello naranja oscuro y ojos ámbar que reflejaban una intensidad tremenda. La mujer observo al grupo que tenía frente a ellos. ¿Este era el grupo que el entrenador Hibiki le había llamado? No se parecía en nada a lo que él le había comentado, para ella estos chicos solo eran una bola de mocosos revoltosos e indisciplinados. Pero aun mas importante le había prometido a Kudou que se haría cargo de la selección, después de todo le debía mucho.

-Con que estos son los prospectos para el nuevo Inazuma Japon- la mujer observo a cada uno con mas detalle.- parece que están muy lejos del nivel requerido.- entonces fue cuando los volteo a ver de manera seria.

-Escúchenme con atención, mi nombre es Rebecca Wells vengo de Inglaterra y seré la nueva entrenadora del equipo. ¿Alguna duda?- menciono la recién llegada.

-¿Qué le paso al entrenador Kudou?- dijo Kido serio.

-Tu eres Yuuto Kido ¿Cierto?, el entrenador Kudou tuvo un problema de salud por lo cual debe estar en tratamiento constante y no puede salir de Japón. – respondio la mujer.

-Con que eso era-dedujo Kido

-Bien basta de cháchara, a continuación nombrare a los miembros del equipo Azul- dijo la entrenadora

-Endo Mamoru

-Touchi Ai

-Tobitaka Seiya

-Ichirouta Kazemaru

-Saginuma Osamu

-Reina Yagami

-Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Kiyama Hiroto

-Yamino Kageto

-Gouenji Shuuya

-Utsunomiya Toramaru

-Parece que seremos compañeros Ai- le dijo Endo a la chica que solo se limito a asentir.

La entrenadora prosiguió.

-Bien ahora el equipo Blanco debería estar conformado por

-Tachimukai Yuuki

-Kii Fumiko

-Kabeyama Heigorou

-Tsunami Jousuke

-Yuuto Kido

-Fudou Akio

-Jirou Sakuma

-Sumeragi Maki

-Urabe Rika

-Someoka Ryuugo.

-Fubuki Shirou

-¿Entendieron?- grito la entrenadora

-¡SI!- gritaron todos

-Bien los capitanes serán Endo Mamoru y Yuuto Kido, los vere el lunes para el partido de selección. –dicho esto la entrenadora se retiro del gimnasio junto al entrenador Hibiki.

…..

-Me parece que lo hiciste bastante bien para ser tu primera vez frente a un equipo tan importante Rebecca-dijo el entrenador Hibiki.- ¿Rebecca?

La flamante nueva entrenadora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios respirando agitadamente dentro de una bolsa de papel. No entendía como el entrenador Kudou hacia el lucir de forma severa algo tan sencillo.

-Realmente parecer severa es más complicado de lo que parece, no se porque habiendo personas mas experimentadas el entrenador Kudou me escogió, además después de lo que paso con los miembros del instituto Imperial cuando formaba parte de Sakurazaki…

-No debes seguir culpándote- dijo el entrenador Hibiki con severidad.

-Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero lo menos que puedo hacer por el entrenador es no decepcionarlo.- dijo con determinación- Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Estoy seguro de que las razones que tuvo Kudou para elegirte son las mas adecuadas, después todo él te enseño todo lo que sabe- dijo Hibiki

Eso no era algo que tranquilizara a Rebecca, ¿Por qué Kudou seguía teniéndole confianza? Después de que por su culpa haya sido suspendido.

…..

Buen Tiro Shadow- dijo Endo que se encontraba entrenando en el campo de la ribera junto a los que formarían parte del equipo azul. Había logrado detener el Tornado Oscuro con la Mano Fantasma

Shadow no contesto como normalmente lo hacia, simplemente se quedo callado. Hace un año se había quedado en la orilla para ir al FFI, pero ahora estaba determinado a ir.

Bien quiero que tires con todas tus fuerzas ¿listo Shadow?- dijo Endo

Capitán quiero probar una nueva técnica-dijo Shadow

¿Una nueva técnica?- dijo Endo sorprendido.

-Asi es, el año pasado realmente me frustro no poder ir al FFI con usted y el resto, por eso eh estado trabajando en una nueva técnica.-dijo Shadow un poco mas animado.

-Bien adelante.-dijo Endo

-Bien aquí va.

Shadow tomo una pose al estilo Goku (cuando se transforma en super Saiyajin) y detrás de el apareció un Leon Negro, mientras que el balón era cubierto por llamas oscuras.

¡DARK ROAR!- dijo Shadow antes de disparar mientras que el enorme Leon rugia.

¡GOD CATCH G3!

Parecia que Endo conseguiría detener el disparo pero al momento de que ambas técnicas colisionaron, el tiro de Shadow tomo mas fuerza, logrando anotar un gol y derrotando la God Catch. Endo observo maravillado de la fuerza del nuevo tiro de Shadow.

-Shadow eso fue increíble, con ese fuerza de tiro sin duda anotaremos un gol durante el partido

Mientras por otro lado Midorikawa y Osamu practicaban la velocidad.

-No conseguiras superarme Midorikawa- dijo Osamu mientras aceleraba.

-No perderé- Dijo Midorikawa aumentando el paso.

Por otro lado estaban Hiroto, Reina, Gouenji y Toramaru, practicando con los defensas del equipo para poder driblarlos. Toramaru avanzo con el balón pero inmediatamente Tobitaka se interpuso en medio para frenarlo. Ambos se lanzaron una sonrisa desafiante. Y tras varios regates consiguió hacerle un túnel a Tobitaka y pasar. Toramaru ahora se encontraba en su primer año en Raimon, desde que llego se había dedicado a perfeccionar su estilo de juego.

-JEJE todavía te falta para detenerme Tobitaka-san-dijo Toramaru confiado

-¡FROZEN STEAL!

Ai uso su técnica especial para robarle el balón a Toramaru.

-Toramaru concéntrate mas- le exigió Gouenji

-Buena Jugada Ai- le felicito Reina

Pero de nuevo la chica no contesto.

-Bien parece que nunca cambiaras-dijo Reina resignándose

-Bien creo que es mi turno-dijo Gouenji

El delantero de fuego encaro a Kazemaru y lo supero con un bombeo por arriba pero Ai ya le estaba esperando.

- ! FROZEN TEAL!

Y una vez más Ai salio triunfante robándole el balón a Gouenji.

-Sin duda es una buena defensa- dijo Gounji Sonriente

Ai continúo sin responder.

-Bien chicos creo que es todo por hoy- Dijo Endo

Los jugadores se acercaron al capitán para saber lo que tenían que hacer.

-Endo el partido de selección es mañana ¿estas listo?- Pregunto Goueni

-Por supuesto- dijo Endo

-entonces mañana lucharemos por un lugar en la seleccion- dijo Hiroto

-Solo serán cuatro personas que no quedaran en la lista final-dijo Reina

-Puede que tengas tan mala fortuna que ni así quedes seleccionada- dijo Midorikawa en tono burlón.

Midorikawa seras…-dijo Reina antes de comenzar a perseguir a Midorikawa, otra vez.

Bien, Endo me retiro- dijo Osamu retirándose asi como varios de los miembros.

Hasta mañana Osamu- dijo Endo haciendo un gesto con su mano

Creo que nosotros iremos al restaurant de fideos- dijo –Kazemaru junto con Goenji y Shadow.

No, creo que me quedare otro rato entrenando.- dijo Endo

Bien solo no te excedas más de la cuenta, guarda energía para el partido.-le dijo Gouenji mientras se iba con Kazemaru y Shadow.

Una vez que se fueron todos Endo comenzó a correr con el balón había estado entrenando como portero todo el día pero había estado descuidando últimamente sus habilidades de libero. No podía darse ese lujo.

…

"_Bien amigos hoy presenciaremos el partido de selección para decidir los 18 representantes que iran al torneo FFWC y como ya es costumbre, yo el gran Kakuma sere el narrador."_

-Bien Chicos demos lo mejor- dijo Endo desde la portería.

Alineaciones

EQUIPO AZUL

Formacion 3-4-3

1-Endo Mamoru (GK)

2-Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF)

7-Tobitaka Seiya (DF)

6-Touchi Ai (DF)

13-Midorikawa Ryuuji

12- Yagami Reina

5-Saginuma Osamu

18-Kiyama Hiroto

21-Yamino Kageto

10-Gouenji Shuuya

11-Utsunomiya Toramaru

EQUIPO BLANCO

Formacion 4-3-3

20-Tachimukai Yuuki

22-Kii Fumiko

3-Kabeyama Heigorou

9-Fubuki Shirou

4-Tsunami Jousuke

8-Fudou Akio

14-Kidou Yuuto

16-Sakuma Jirou

23-Sumeragi Maki

17-Someoka Ryuugo

19-Urabe Rika

"_Ambos equipos han tomado sus posiciones en el campo (silbatazo) y comienza el partido. El equipo de Azul da el saque inicial, y Toramaru tiene el balón."_

-No avanzaras mas- dijo Rika encarando. Pero Toramaru hace una ruleta y la pasa fácilmente.

"_Utsunomiya deja atrás a urabe"_

-Osamu-san-

"_Osamu recibe un pase de Toramaru y se dirige a encarar a la defensa"_

Hasta aquí llegas Osamu-dijo Fumiko haciéndole frente

¡GRAVITATION!

"_Pero que buena defensa de Fumiko ha conseguido quitarle el balón a Osamu" _

-Haya va Kido

"_Ahora Kido es quien recibe el balón pero Shadow Y Gouenji regresan de la delantera para encararlo"_

¡SHIN ILUSION BAL!

"_Kido logra atravesar la defensa de los delanteros y ahora Midorikawa y Reina salen a bloquerle el Paso"_

Kido-

"_Fudo le pide el balón a Kido y se dispone a encarar a Endo"_

¡FROZEN STEAL!

"_Que buena jugada por parte de Ai que le acaba de robar el balón a Fudo"_

No pasaras-dijo Rika

"_Ai logro burlar a Rika y le manda un pase Kiyama, será esta la primera oportunidad del Equipo Azul"_

¡TENKUU OTOSHI!

"_El tiro de Kiyama va directo hacia Tachimukai"_

-Bien aquí esta mi nueva técnica-

¡MAOU HAMMER! (aparece el demonio de Maou the Hand pero en lugar de atrapar el disparo impacta el balón contra el suelo de un puñetazo)

"_Increíble el tiro de Hiroto fue detenido por la nueva técnica de Tachimukai, el marcador continua a cero goles"_

-Maki- grito el joven portero a su compañera que estaba descubierta

-Eso estuvo bien pero yo también tengo mis trucos-dijo Maki

¡GAIA SHOOT! (golpea el balón hacia arriba y este comienza a rodearse rocas puntiagudas, y para finalizar remata con una media tijera".

"_El tiro especial de Maki va directo hacia Endo"_

-Lo detendré-dijo Endo

¡SHIN IJIGEN THE HAND!

" _!GOL! El tiro de Maki derrota la Ijigen the Hand para marcar el primer gol del Equipo Blanco, ¿Cuál será la estrategia que usara el capitán Endo?"_

Endo te encuentras bien-dijo Kazemaru acercándose

Lo siento no me espere ese disparo, perdón capitán-se disculpo Tobitaka

Descuiden, la próxima vez lo detendré-Dijo Endo sacando una sonrisa a sus compañeros. A excepción de Ai que le miraba con seriedad.

"_Después del gol el marcador es 1-0 a favor del equipo Blanco, Gouenji da el saque de salida para Shadow"_

No dejare que pases-dijo Fumiko encarándolo.

"_Oh Shadow sorprende con un taconazo para Midorikawa"_

¡LIGHTNING ACCEL! (superando a Tsunami y Kabeyama)

No importa que tiro hagas mi nueva técnica lo detendrá- dijo Tachimukai

¿Enserio?- Midorikawa dio un salto e hizo el movimiento del Astro Break, pero la energía que rodeo el balón era mas poderosa.

¡ASTRO GATE! (NA: esta técnica si existe y la hace midorikawa en el juego)

¡MAOU HAMMER!

"_!GOL! El tiro de Midorikawa pone las cosas iguales para el equipo Azul, 1-1 ¿Quién se impondrá?_

El partido continuo con normalidad, bastantes ataques de ambos equipos, Tobitaka había evitado los avances de Someoka con el Shinkuma V2. Sin embargo a poco tiempo de que terminara la primera mitad. Someoka consiguió anotar con su Dragon Slayer V3.

"_Termina la primera Mitad, el equipo blanco se lleva la ventaja por 2 goles a 1"_

En la banca Endo daba palabras de entusiasmo a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien jugado chicos- dijo Endo felicitando a sus compañeros

-Endo, necesitamos la forma de revertir el marcador-dijo Kazemaru

-Es más fácil decirlo, Fudou no separa su marca de mí ni un poco-dijo Reina quejándose

-Después de que anote, Fumiko no deja de marcarme, no tengo espacio para realizar otro tiro-dijo Midorikawa

- Y no solo eso no hay duda de que Kabeyama se ah convertido en un defensa de elite, no puedo pasar-Dijo Gouenji

-Denme el balón

Todos miraron a Shadow que se veía mas determinado que nunca.

-Aun asi eso es igual de complicado-dijo Reina- Ellos nos esperan a mi, Midorikawa, Osamu y Hiroto.

Capitán-dijo Ai-si me permite, creo que si Kazemaru se adelanta al medio campo, nuestros opciones de ataque mejorarían-comento en su tradicional tono monótono.

Pero si hacemos eso, nuestra defensa queda al descubierto-dijo Endo

No se preocupe capitán-dijo Tobitaka- Yo me encargare de frenar los ataques.-mientras le deicaba una sonrisa a su capitán.

Bien Tobitaka, Ai se los encargo-dijo Endo

"_Esta a punto de empezar la segunda mitad del partido de selección para el torneo FFWC, el marcador esta 2-1 a favor del equipo Blanco. Podra el equipo Azul darle la vuelta al Marcador"_

"_Kido realiza el saque de salida con Someoka, Quien comienza avanzar por el territorio contrario, pero Hiroto lo bloquea"_

-Sakuma-

"_Sakuma recibe el balón y deja a atrás a Osamu"_

¡FROZEN STEAL!

"_Pero Ai le roba el balón a Sakuma y se lo manda a Kazemaru que avanza con velocidad por el área contraria, Tsunami intenta detenerlo"_

¡DANCE OF THE WIND GOD!

"_Kazemaru consigue pasar a Tsunami y Fubuki sale a su encuentro"_

-Shadow-

"_Shadow recibe el balón completamente solo será este el gol del empate"_

¡DARK ROAR!

¡MAOU HAMMER!

"_¡GOL! Shadow consigue anotar con su nuevo tiro especial, es partido vuelve a estar empatado"_

-Parece que Maou Hammer necesita evolucionar-se quejo Tachimukai en voz baja.

"_El partido se reanuda con la patada el equipo Blanco, Kido busca avanzar con el balon pero parece que AI busca frenarles"_

-No esta vez, Fudo-

¡KILLER FIELDS!

"_Han logrado vencer la defensa de Ai"_

-Rika-

"_Rika recibe el balón, esta es una gran oportunidad para el equipo blanco"_

¡TSUTENKAKU SHOOT!

¡GOD CATCH G3!

"_Endo detiene el disparo de Rika y le manda el balon a Toramaru"_

-Gouenji-san cuento con usted-

¡TIGER DRIVE!

"_Toramaru a mandado un tiro largo, pero que es esto Gouenji comienza a air tras el balon ¿planea patearlo?" _

¡MAXIMUM FIRE!

"_Es un nuevo tiro de Gouenji"_

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Tachimukai intentando detenerlo pero no lo consiguió.

"_¡GOL! El nuevo tiro de Gouenji entra en la portería de Tachimukai. (Silbatazo)Es el final del partido el equipo blanco perdió en el ultimo minuto contra el nuevo tiro de Gouenji Maximum Fire"_

…

-Hicieron un gran partido-dijo Aki entregándole una botella de agua a Endo

-Gracias Aki-dijo Endo mientras aceptaba la botella y daba un trago.

-Definitivamente sé que todos ustedes dieron lo máximo para quedar en el equipo-dijo Aki

-Asi es-dijo Endo- Estoy seguro de que nuestro esfuerzo a sido el máximo en la cancha.

…..

-Rebecca, ¿Qué opinas de los candidatos de Inauma Japan para este año?-pregunto el entrenador Hibiki

-Me parece que no están tan mal como creía de inicio, pero aun asi hay 3 jugadores que no me dan buena espina- dijo mientras observaba a Kido, Sakuma y Fudou

-Rebecca ellos no son como los miembros del Instituto Imperial que ustedes enfrentaron- dijo Hibiki- Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría al momento de seleccionar a los miembros de forma imparcial.

-Aun así esos 3 estuvieron bajo las ordenes de Kageyama, no se si pueda confiar en alguien asi- Dijo Rebecca- Fufou y Kido son jugadores excepcionales, no lo niego, pero hay algo que simplemente no me deja tranquila.

-Tienes que confiar en Kudou, él te dejo a cargo.-dijo Hibiki sonriéndole

-Gracias, Hibiki-Kun- dijo para después soltar un grito-¡Atención Reúnanse en el centro del campo en formación! ¡Ya!

Todos los jugadores hicieron lo indicado y se formaron en el centro del campo, mientras la entrenadora se acercaba a ellos y los comenzaba a observar uno por uno. Para detenerse en Kidou, el antiguo capitán del Instituto Imperial, la creación de Kageyama, el hombre que ella mas despreciaba. Continuo hasta llegar a Fudou, quien había creado el nuevo Instituto Imperial y que también se había aliado con Kageyama. Prosiguió hasta donde se encontraba Sakuma, miembro actual del Instituto Imperial y antiguo miembro del Nuevo Instituto Imperial, era bueno pero no le convencía del todo. Finalmente decidió ponerse de frente a ellos con una mirada seria.

-Bien ahora anunciare los miembro que formaran parte del inazuma Japon

La expectativa era notable entre los jugadores.

-Endo Mamoru-

-Si-

-Gouenji Shuuya

-Si-

-Fubuki Shirou-

-Si-

-Utsunomiya Toramaru-

-Si-

-Tachimukai Yuuki-

-Si-

-Kageto Yamino-

Shadow abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Si-

-Sumeragi Maki-

-Si-

-Kabeyama Heigorou-

-Si-

-Saginuma Osamu-

-Si-

-Midorikawa Ryuuji-

-Si-

-Yagami Reina-

-Si-

-Hiroto Kiyama-

-Si-

-Fudou Akio-

Fudou solamente se limito a sonreir.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru-

-Si-

-Touchi Ai-

Esta solamene se limito a asentir.

-Tsunami Josuke-

-Si-

-Tobitaka Seiya-

-Si-

Kidou y Sakuma se dedicaron una mirada solo uno podía quedar.

-Yuuto Kidou-

-Si-

Eso era todo la nueva selección estaba hacha y Sakuma no consiguió entrar. Sakuma solo se limito a apretar los puños, al igual que un muy frustrado Someoka y una triste Rika. Solo les quedaba confiarle sus sueños a sus compañeros que habían sido seleccionados.

Kidou puso su mano en el hombro de Sakuma y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Kidou, espero que puedan ganar sin mi-dijo Sakuma notablemente triste- Tienes que darlo todo en el torneo, muestrales el futbol del estratega numero 1 de japon, el gran Yuuto Kido.

-Prometo no defraudarte Sakuma, regresaremos con ese trofeo como campeones te lo prometo- dijo Kidou mientras estrechaba su mano con Sakuma.

No muy lejos de ahí, la entrenadora observaba la escena mientras sonreía.

-Veo que al final dejaste afuera a Sakuma-dijo Hibiki

-Te garantizo que mi decisión fue imparcial-dijo Sonriendo- Aunque hayan ganado el FFI, esto no les da la preparación suficiente, este año habrá jugadores aun mas fuertes. Espero que realmente puedan dar el ancho, por eso deje fuera a Sakuma, si bien el futbol es un deporte de conjunto las individualidades nunca están de más y Sakuma no encajaba en mi esquema.

Ya veo- dijo Hibiki

Sin embargo estare esperando mucho de los estrategas mas capacitados de Japon- dijo Rebecca mientras se dirigía hacia los miembros seleccionados.

¡Atencion Esquipo!-dijo Rebecca mientras reunía a los jugadores- A partir de mañana todos ustedes comenzaran a entrenar como los representantes de Japon-dijo con seriedad- Quiero que entiendan que su nivel actual no les alcanza para un torneo como este, asi que elegi a lo mejor que se podía. Solo me queda decirles que den su máximo esfuerzo.

¡Si!

El FFWC estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, nuevos rivales, antiguos amigos y ¿Por qué no? También viejos enemigos.

….

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic recuerden manden sus OC para las selecciones antes nombradas, hace falta un jugador para ser el o la nuevo/a capitán/a de Neo Japan.

Hasta la próxima, GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
